


Isle of Stars

by p5ych3



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: All-Star, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship, Girl Power, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p5ych3/pseuds/p5ych3
Summary: Love Island was hard enough the first time, but after Season 3 Avery takes a chance and heads back to Love Island for All-Stars..Day one brings her ex, an enemy, but also new friends and potentially moreFan favorites return and new and old enemies are formed. It's Love Island so the LI will be changing through out. Tags will be updated as the story comes out.
Relationships: Graham/Main Character (Love Island), Tai/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, not sure if this has been done before, and if it has, don't hang me for it!

"Yes, thank you so much! I'll have my answer for you soon." Avery hung up the phone and stared across the room, pondering the offer she just received as she tied back the black curls that always did what they wanted to.

Her first Love Island experience had been life changing. Had it really only been last summer? She hadn't won, hadn't even made it to the finale thanks to some bullshit. She hadn't left in love but she had left a fan favorite. 

In the villa, she'd done things she regretted. Mainly fucking Tai behind the waterfall on their first date. Hell, the first moment she'd met him. She had had such bad luck until that point and then there he was, Aquaman in the flesh. She'd given in far too soon. 

The lust had burned hot and bright until Lily came in. She knew now, having watched back, that she had overreacted. Hell, she knew it then. But her Italian side gave her quite the temper that her British side couldn’t control. Knowing she was wrong hadn't stopped her from grafting on Rafi. He picked her, Lily picked Tai and then they all got dumped. Fan favorite hadn't helped there. 

Thanks to foolish pride she avoided Tai on the outside and last she knew he was dating some TOWIE girl. But her modeling had done well and she'd transitioned to presenting and hosting work. That wouldn't have happened without Love Island. Still, she wasn't sure what to say to her agent's question. 

_**Do you want to be on Love Island All-Stars?** _


	2. Day One Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to be a slow burn for now, tags, rating, etc will be updated as I find out how frisky these characters want to be but for the moment we're going slow.

Well this was different. She'd stepped out of the Jeep thinking she was the first to arrive. Instead, Avery was brought to an isolated room and told to wait quietly. They had been warned things would be different on All-Stars. 

After what felt like forever she was blindfolded and led out, once more with strict instructions to remain silent. "Welcome Back, Islanders.” The voice was familiar but Avery couldn't place it. "This year, Love Island is like never before. And since you all already know things about one another, we decided to start things off with a challenge that may be familiar to our season one returnees. We're calling it Love is Blind. In a moment, you will all move forward and feel around, finding your fellow contestants just by touch. Feel something you like, grab their hand and claim them. When time is up, whoever you hold the hand of is your partner. Remember, no speaking."

This was certainly different. With a deep breath, Avery stepped forward into the fray. The first thing her hands came into contact with? A large set of female breasts. She heard a giggle and immediately blushed. "Sorry.” She whispered, moving away. Hopefully she wasn’t going to get in trouble for speaking. It was fun, feeling bodies without anyone seeing you. She wasn't in a rush to claim a partner and, to be honest, she was definitely getting a thrill from all the hands exploring her body. A brush on her bum, a hand splayed on her stomach, she never knew where the touches were going to come from and she wasn’t mad about it in the least. 

A warm body pressed firmly against her back, chest at the perfect height for her head. Large arms encircled her and her body melted into his, a whimper caught in her throat. Avery knew who this was and it took everything in her not to moan his name.

She forced her brain to regain control and wrenched away from him. Of course Tai was here. They had been tight-lipped about the other contestants but why wouldn’t they torture her? Her thoughts broke when she slammed hard into a wall of flesh. Two massive hands reached to steady her. A large hand slid down her arm, lacing their fingers together and she let the hand lead her away to be edge of the circle. She hadn’t groped his body, and he hadn’t felt up hers but she needed to be out of there and the hand seemed to sense that.

Avery had no idea who her partner was, only that it was Not!Tai. "Islanders, you have ten seconds left to claim your partner.” Their host voted and began counting down. "One. Times up, remove your blindfolds."

She hesitated a moment, not wanting to know, regretting even coming here. If she left the blindfold on then this wasn’t happening. There was still time to change her mind. Then those large hands slid it off for her. A small smile played her lips. "Graham, right?" He was indeed a mountain of a man and she remembered joking with friends at home about climbing his mast.

"And you're Avery. Well aren't I one lucky bloke?" His Devon accent was nice and Avery shot him a warm smile. "Not disappointed then?" He asked her, with a grin that managed to be both cocky and nervous all at once.

She shook her head. "Definitely not.” Her eyes flicked over his body and she gave him a grin.

"Lets take a look at our couples." The host smiled and Avery immediately recognized Season One's Talia as the voice she couldn’t place.

Avery cleared her throat. "I'm Avery from Season 3. I'm a Model and TV presenter originally from Surrey but now I live in Shoreditch. Oh, and I'm 23." She stopped herself from running her fingers through her black curls, a nervous habit she'd worked hard to eliminate since her career transition. Her blue eyes looked to her partner since she really didn’t feel like looking at Tai and wasn’t fully sure where he was standing.

"Graham, I'm 27 and I'm a Commercial fisherman from Devon. He stopped and then added, "I was on Season 2!” He let out a deep, good-natured laugh and Avery smiled at him before forcing herself to look around at everyone else.

There was Iona from her season, partnered with Thor lookalike from Season 2, Henrik. She definitely remembered feeling the long, lean muscle of his body in the coupling challenge just then. He and Iona seemed like a good couple actually. They both climbed things, she was athletic, out there, outdoorsy. They could be a really good match actually.  
Next came a gorgeous dark skinned woman in a gold bikini that made Avery's blood turn to ice. She had actually enjoyed Elisa on Season 2 and had wished she’d been around longer but found out the influencer had talked plenty of shit about Avery during her time in the Villa. And afterward when she’d attempted to start some Twitter feud that Avery wanted no part in. Her perfectly manicured fingers were wrapped around the bicep of the UK’s favorite chef from Season 1, Jake. Poor Jake. He was far too kind-hearted for this she-devil.

Next to them stood a lilac-haired beauty Avery recognized as Season 2's Lottie. She had to choke back her instinct to say "I’m loyal, babes." The phrase was one she and her friends had laughed about a lot during Season 2. She knew Lottie and Gary had had a nasty breakup and she was surprised to see Lottie in the villa since it had only been a few months. She stood coupled up with Season 1's Rohan. Interesting choice. He hadn't gotten a fair shake of it the fist go round but everyone remembered that scene of him pouring his heart out to the girl that eventually won and getting pied off royally.

Lastly came Tai and his partner and instantly Avery knew which girl she'd felt up. Cherry. Season 1's most controversial contestant. The woman was a right bombshell and her pin-up girl style bathing suit just accentuated and killer body. Tai wasn't even looking at her though. His focus was straight on Avery. She broke eye contact first, even though she didn’t want to give in.

"You'll find your things in the bedroom. Remember this season is unlike any other. Some of you came on this show and left alone, others thought they found love. Regardless of your journey, you’re all single now and back here. You’ll find familiar things happening, but also some twists and turns." Talia grinned. "Good luck. I'll be texting you all soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not much yet, feedback is ALWAYS welcome! Leave a comment even if it's just one word! I'm curious about how you all prefer chapter length. Shorter (Like this length) with more frequent updates or longer with less frequent updates? Sound off below! Thanks everyone!


	3. Day One Parts Two and Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new friends, some new enemies, a bit of grafting, and some calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos, they mean a lot! I'm having fun writing this and plan to update regularly so hopefully you keep enjoying.

"Avery.” She stopped walking at the sound of her name with that Kiwi accent. The dark-haired girl shook her head, refusing to turn around. She couldn’t look at him, it was too hard. 

“No." 

"I just want to talk to you!” Tai jogged to catch up with her, putting a hand or her shoulder gently. “Come on-”

Avery felt her Italian temper flare as she spun on him. “Do. Not. Touch. Me. Tai." Her voice sounded dead in her own ears, a coldness there she hadn’t even expected.

"Avery..." He plead but then disappeared from her vision as Graham's colorful body moved between them. There weren’t many people she’d come across who were bigger than Tai but Graham was definitely one of them.

"She said no." He ordered, his deep voice rumbling in his chest. 

Tai rolled his eyes, not about to let some outsider step in. "Back off. This doesn't concern you. I just want to talk to her. Avery, come on." 

"And she doesn’t want to talk to you." Graham repeated, his voice staying low and even.

A small growl ripped from Tai’s throat. "Back off. You've known her all of ten minutes. This-” 

But Tai was cut off by Elisa's sneering voice. "Right? Shouldn't you have her on her back by now?" 

Avery whirled, ice blue gaze landing on the influencer. "That was uncalled for." 

Elisa laughed. “Yeah you're so scary, letting everyone else fight your battles." 

"Maybe she's not scary to you, but I should be." Enter the Queen of Girl Code. Lottie leveled a gaze at Elisa. “We will not be slut shaming anyone in this Villa. Anyone who does will answer to me." She slid her hand in Avery's. “Come on man, help me unpack in the dressing room."

She wanted to fight back, wanted to scream and yell, maybe tackle the golden clad girl into the pool but common sense got the better of her. Avery followed the Aussie into the Dressing Room and immediately dropped down into a seat at the vanity. "Thank you." And then much to her dismay she lost control and began to cry. It was one of those situations when a person got frustrated, started to cry, then was frustrated for crying and therefore…cried more. "Why did I even come back?”

"I almost didn't.” The soft voice came from the doorway and Avery looked up to see Cherry. “But we both did. We're here to find love. We're here to put ourselves out there. And you won't do it alone. If you went to be with Tai, I'll back off. I'm not actually the home wrecking slag I was made out to be."

“Thank you. And for the record, that girl you supposedly betrayed was a hypocrite who did Jake and Mason both dirty and I hope she's not going to be on this at all." Avery took a deep breath. “I don't want to be with Tai. I'll still be your friend. Sorry for grabbing your boobs." She said with a soft, tearful laugh.

"So am I." Lottie added, a big smile on her face. “We'll stick together in here. All three of us. This can be Friend Island and Love Island both. It's all-stars. Anything can happen.”

"If I like someone I 'm not going to step aside for either of you." Cherry noted softly. 

Avery laughed. "That's okay. I won't either. Would you be okay with that?"

They both looked at Lottie. "No, that's fair. Sometimes I think if I'd stopped fighting myself about Gary I'd have figured out in the Villa we weren't right for each other.”

A throat cleared as Iona and Elisa walked in. Avery stood up, walking over to give Iona a hug. "Its been so long!”

"It has we need to catch up."

Avery agreed. "You got the invite to Ella and Nicky's wedding, right?"

Iona gave her signature grin. "Yes and I made sure to RSVP with a plus one. Optimism, right?"

"Well honestly, I can see you and Henrik working out. You both climb things for a living, right? Work outdoors?”

Iona laughed. "You're right. I think he's a good match for me. We'll see though."

"Oh my God! Can we stop with all the Kumbaya. At some point, some, or all, of us are going to betray each other.” Elisa pointed out. "Avery, I shouldn't have been such a bitch to you but I'm not going to be best friends with you all when I will steal your man if he’s who I pick." The influencer shook her head. “I am just trying to keep it 100."

Apologies immediately followed by "but" were a pet peeve of Avery's. She straightened her back, turning a cool gaze on Elisa. "In the interest of being real, who here do you fancy?" She challenged.

"Well obviously Tai." She stated frankly. Her hazel eyes locked on Avery's face, just waiting for a reaction. Avery merely stared back unwilling to give anything away.

Cherry let out a nervous giggle. "Of course. Always my partner, right? Well you’re welcome to graft all you want, babe. But I’m not backing off.”

“We need to get ready.” Iona pointed out. “If the past is any indicator, this party tonight will include an unexpected visitor, we need to make sure we look our best.”

☆ ༄ ☆ ༄ ☆ ༄ ☆ ༄ ☆ ༄ ☆ ༄ 

In spite of the changes promised, most of the Villa looked exactly the same as it had the year prior. In some ways, it was like Avery had never left. The pool, the bean bags, the day beds, the bedroom, the dressing room, the kitchen and of course the bar/party area. It was all the same. Only the players were different, including Avery herself. She took a deep breath, adjusting the ice blue bandage dress that made her eyes all the more piercing and then stepped into the bar area. She’d failed this experiment so far, allowing herself to get wrapped up in the shock of Tai and the hate rhetoric thrown her way by Elisa. She had a nice partner and a few other men she was really interested in getting to know.

She liked Graham, he was kind, he was sexy, she got the feeling he was going to be an amazing cuddler but she knew for a fact that his life and her own were not compatible in the least. At least not now. It was a depressing thought really since he’d already been so good to her. But last time she’d let the physical guide her and it hadn’t gone well. It just built up until the crash with Tai.

Tai. She had to talk to him tonight. Avoiding the issue would only make it worse. But a small part of her was just scared, even if she didn’t want to admit it. She had messed up the last time they were here. She had acted irrationally and ruined their chances. She wasn’t proud of that, not even a little bit. But then time passed outside the Villa, too much time. They both could have reached out, but neither did and then it the window of time had closed. Now they were forced back together, in the place it had all happened. She had to deal with it. 

Heading towards the group she moved to her partner’s side, kissing Graham on the cheek. “Make me a drink?” She asked with a grin.

“My pleasure. Then maybe we can have a chat?”

Avery nodded. “I’d like that.” She took a moment to observe the rest of the couples, noting how they were interacting. It seemed clear that Iona and Henrik were, as she’d expected, clearly the fastest to get along. She could see the Swede’s giant smile and then there was Iona’s signature tongue poke. 

Elisa was pressed up closely to Jake’s side and the fake smile was clear on his face as he tried to hide his discomfort while he caught up with Cherry and Rohan. Lottie was chatting amicably with the Season 1 group but someone was missing. Oh right…Tai. In spite of herself, Avery let her eyes cast about for her ex, failing to spot him before Graham returned with their drinks. “Come on, let’s sit.”

They headed towards one of the alcoves, taking a seat under a neon light. “Magenta is a good color for you.” She grinned, taking in his hair.

Graham returned the smile, keeping his body aimed towards her. “So I didn’t know it was you when I picked you but I am glad that it was. I watched your season and you were just really real. You’re smart and you’re fun and I look forward to getting to know you and seeing if this could be something.”

“Graham, I-”

“It’s early days, I know. And I encourage you to get to know everyone but I just want to give you something to think about.” He leaned in, pausing before his lips met hers.

She knew they weren’t right for each other but it had been a long time since someone had looked at her like that. Avery closed the gap, letting her lips touch his with the slightest pressure. His large, rough, hand touched her cheek as he continued to kiss her and she let his tongue slid against her own. There was something quietly aggressive about his kiss, the way he politely dominated it. It was a damn good kiss and Avery felt her face flush. “Thank you.” She said softly.

“Trust me, the pleasure is mine. I just wanted to give you something to think about.” He stood up, offering her his arm, “Let’s head back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Still a bit more of Day One to experience so stay tuned.


	4. Day One Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final twist of day one comes into play and an important conversation finally happens.

“I’VE GOT A TEXT!” Lottie called out, laughing right after. “Wow that’s a throw back. Anyway. Islanders, make sure you’re friendly to our new guests. Some traditions are too fun to change. #themorethemerrier #threeisbetterthanone.”

“Three?” No sooner had Rohan asked for clarification than the door opened and three new Islanders walked through the door. Rohan let out a whoop and hurried forward. “Erikah!” He gathered the petite girl in his arms. 

Avery took in the other two new entrants. One from each season. Erikah from one, Bobby from two, and Yasmin from three. That would bring an interesting dynamic for sure. Avery wasn’t sure about Erikah but she also knew that editing was a thing on this show and she was willing to give her a chance. Yasmin she had enjoyed a lot and she smiled as Tai lifted her off the ground in a hug. Bobby though. Yeah he was a bit of her for sure and someone she was both hoping would show up, and worried would. He and Lottie were jumping around in a circle and Avery bit down on her bottom lip a bit, taking in the Jamaican-Scottish boys frame. He was taller than she thought and way better looking in person than he was even on the telly. Yes, it was time to say hi.

She approached Yasmin first, knowing that was definitely the move to make. “Hey princess.” She pulled the shorter girl into a tight hug. “Good to see more of us around! I’m so glad you’re here.” She admitted honestly.

Yasmin returned the sentiment with a bright smile. “Seriously, it is so good to see you. You got even cuter.” She teased before being pulled away to say hello to someone else. 

Avery moved on to Erikah next. Because girl power, blah blah. “Hi. I’m Avery.” Perhaps Erikah would understand what she went through in the house. Like her, she struggled initially to find someone she felt that spark with. Unlike her, Erikah had found someone and the result had gone from beautiful to tragic only six months prior. 

“Erikah.” She responded back shyly and Avery realized suddenly that it wasn’t actually an act. Even now after years of spotlight, the girl seemed shy and insecure. Interesting. Avery resolved to be kind to the girl, even if she wasn’t going to trust her. 

And then a hand was thrust out towards Avery. “Bobby McKenzie at your service, lass.” When she took his hand he dropped a kiss on the back of it that made her laugh. “I have to admit, you’re even more stunning in person.”

“I’d say thank you but that doesn’t bode well for my choice of career.” She noted with a laugh. “Welcome!” 

Lottie had all but attached herself to his side and once he had greeted everyone she was quick to pull him away. “We have to catch up, sorry.” 

Avery couldn’t help herself but to watch him walk off. Yeah, that one was going to be on her radar for sure. She wasn’t sure if he was going to be willing to open up again though. During his season, he and his partner, Jillian, had won the whole thing. When it came to the final, his envelope had been empty and she’d elected to take the money. The whole world felt their hearts crush for the boy and it had certainly made people on her own season a bit nervous. Well until it became obvious that Elladine and Nicky were perfect for each other and destined to win the show. 

“Ave.” Tai stepped close to her. “Please, can we just go talk?”

She looked up, seeing Iona and Yasmin giving her a look that said she had to and she knew they were right. “Yeah. Let’s go have a chat.” When he reached for her hand she shook her head. “No. Please don’t try to touch me right now okay? Just…a chat.”

He was headed for a day bed but she shook her head, steering him instead towards the firepit. She wasn’t about to get on a bed with him. She sat down sideways, pulling her knee up onto the bench to make sure distance was kept. 

“I hate that you’re treating me like I’m some horrible person that’s going to attack you or something.” Tai noted, the bitterness in his voice apparent. 

“I’m not trying to.” Avery admitted. “It’s not about you. It’s that I can’t think straight when you touch me. It’s that I’ve spent the better part of a year trying not to think about you and failing at every turn. I have imagined this conversation so many times and every single time I have no idea what to even say.” 

Tai leaned down, catching her eye. “Then maybe just listen instead? I know it’s not your strong suit but maybe just this once.” 

Avery looked up then, glaring a bit, even if his words did have merit. “Yeah. I can do that.”

“We’re both here. We’ll probably both be here for awhile. You are hands down the fittest girl in this house, not to mention that you’re smart and witty and fun. And me? Well, I’ve already had a few interested parties. So we can’t have the hostility. We can’t ignore each other. We had something amazing. And then we didn’t. That’s life. If it wasn’t we would never come on this show, much less a second time. I’m not going to pursue you. You’ve made it clear you’re done with me. And while I think that it’s to save your ego, I’ll respect it regardless. But maybe, just maybe, after we both settle in, we can think about being mates. What do you think?”

She knew his words weren’t intended to make her feel like shit. And really, she knew he wasn’t wrong. Seeing him was a reminder of probably the biggest mistake she’d ever made. No one would want that slapping them in the face day after day. Especially with the knowledge that it was too far gone to fix. But he was right, they needed to be able to get along. If they made the house uncomfortable, one of them would be voted out. And Tai was way more charismatic than Avery herself. Sure, she could turn it on in front of a TV camera as a presenter, but when she was being filmed constantly, it was harder to fake all the time. Sometimes she needed time alone. Sometimes she didn’t want to laugh and joke. That had always been her. But Tai? Tai could be on 24/7. In the end she would be the one to pay for the awkwardness, as well she should. It was her own fault. “You’re right. I think once we get past the craziness of the first few days and the shock of all of this, I’ll be ready to move on. 48 hours, can I at least have that?” 

He gave her that smile that caused her to melt a bit. “Of course. I think that’s fair. Now, we better get back to the group before they think we’re carrying on and write us both off.”

With a nod, she stood up, heading back to the group without waiting to see if he was behind her. When she returned Graham walked over to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. “Alright?” He asked, seemed to actually care about the answer.

“Yeah, just a necessary chat. Thank you. I just need another drink and then it’s time to dance.” To her delight, he moved with her to the area where people were dancing, happy to pull her into his arms and make his best attempt to keep up, despite clearly not being the best dancer. It was fun and she found herself happy and laughing the whole time. After what could have been a few minutes or maybe a few hours, really she had no idea, the music dropped.

“Hey everyone, I have a text!” Yasmin called out, waiting for the group to settle down. “Islanders. Tomorrow morning, Erikah, Bobby, and Yasmin will be inviting two people each to have breakfast with them. At the end of breakfast they’ll each be stealing someone’s partner, leaving one or more of you single and vulnerable. #threesacrowd #piedforbreakfast.” 

“Kind of them to let us sleep without anxiety.” Cherry let out a laugh that didn’t sound like it was from amusement. “I don’t know about the rest of you but I’m ready for bed.”

“Girl same.” Lottie agreed, turning towards Avery. “You coming to change with us?” 

Avery smiled at the idea of being included. “Yeah I’ll be right there. Just want to finish this first.” She shook her glass which still had a few sips of her Malibu and Coke in it. 

“Before you head up.” Graham noted, a nervous hint to his voice. “I wanted to tell you. If you don’t want to share a bed then I’ll sleep outside. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.”

She had guessed he was going to offer, he just seemed that type of guy, which was why she was willing to share a bed with him. He was just genuine. “No, I think after today I’d really love a good cuddle, if you’re up for it. But nothing else, yeah?”

“I’ll be a perfect gentleman.” He promised. Avery took a final swig from her glass and then placed a kiss on his cheek. “See you inside.” 

She hadn’t yet made it inside when she heard footsteps jogging to catch up with her. “Oy, Avery.” The brogue was a dead giveaway as to who it was behind her and she slowed to let Bobby catch up.

“Hey, I was just heading in, did you want a chat?”

“We can chat and walk, no worries there. I didn’t drink enough to make it impossible to do that.” His grin lit up his whole face and was contagious. “Lottie says you’re good people. And I know you two are getting close.” His face suddenly took on a serious expression. “I just really need to warn you about something.”

Avery stopped walking, letting him pull her off to the side of the room before they headed up the stairs. “Is everything okay?” Bobby and Lottie had had a powerful friendship in the house and if he was warning her, maybe there was something she really needed to know?

“Do not get a bed near her. You will regret it. Her snoring? Trust me. Just find a way to be across the room if possible.” His serious expression cracked as Avery laughed. 

“Thank you. I appreciate the warning. I’ll do what I can to heed your advice, for the good of my beauty sleep.”

“Aye, lass, but I don’t think the rest of us can handle it if you get too much of that beauty sleep. It’s already a bit overwhelming.” He admitted, suddenly seeming a little shy.

“You are a charmer, Bobby. Maybe Lottie should be warning me about you.”

“I’ll see you over breakfast, Avery. Sleep well. And remember my warning.” He shot her a wink before heading upstairs and Avery was left wondering if his parting words were a hint as to his choice tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we made it through day one! Please please please kudo and comment. I'll keep the updates coming.


End file.
